


Tease

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [9]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, F/M, Grinding, Suggested Smut, but not actual smut, idol wonho, lots of grinding lol, trainee reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: When new trainees started at Starship, Monsta X always tried to make them feel welcome. But one specific trainee caught Wonho's eyes and he was more than willing to make her feel welcome.





	Tease

Hoseok was used to seeing the trainees around the studios it wasn't something uncommon, he heard a new group of trainees had come in while Monsta X had been promoting in Japan and the manager wanted them to stop by to introduce themselves to the newbies. 

Due to schedule changes though most of them had gone home for the night already and only a few remained in the dance studio and recording studios. 

"Should we go say hello?" Changkyun asks sleepily, clearly just wanting to go home to get some overdue sleep.

"I am sure we will see them around over the next few weeks, I wouldn't worry about it too much," Hyungwon says quietly, clearly wanting sleep as well. 

"Aww but they will be disappointed," Minhyuk pouts before looking at Hyunwoo with puppy-dog eyes.

"If you would like to stay and greet the new trainees that okay, just don't stay too long, take Jooheon with you though, since he seems willing to go as well."

"Will you join us Hoseok?" Jooheon asked, everyone, turning their attention to him.

"Sure but let's not take too long yes?" he said causing Minhyuk to squeal before skipping down the hall with Jooheon, the both of them arm in arm as they turned to corner heading towards the recording studios. 

Hyunwoo patted Hoseok’s shoulder "Keep an eye on them will yah?" 

Nodding he watched as the rest of the members headed back to the dorm for the night. 

Slowly he looked at the direction of the recording studio, the real reason he agreed to stay was that he wanted to dance, it had been weeks since he had time to freestyle, something that he considered a big stress relief. 

Walking in the opposite direction he headed up the stairs to the dance studios, hearing a smooth R&B song blaring through the speakers in on of the studios. 

Hearing the song it made him want to see who was dancing, so he snuck up to the door, luckily left open.

As he peeked inside he saw a girl. A ball cap covering most her face. 

She was dressed in a simple black crop top, Black leggings with a flannel oversized button-down tied around her waist, making her hip movements more noticeable.

He watched as she danced slowly, sensually around the room, biting her lip when she ran her hands down her body. Her body was so fluid but so sharp at the same. Judging from her skill he could tell she was experienced.

Getting so lost in her dancing he leaned against the open door, watching her move until the song came to an ending. Her breath heavy as she pulled off her hat, running her hands through her hair as she put the hat back on, only then did she see him standing in the doorway staring.

"Ah oh my gosh, I didn't even see you there," she says as she turns to look at him.

Breaking his trance he stands up straight and smiles at her, "No I am sorry, I just heard music and got curious. I will leave you be."

As Hoseok turns to leave she speaks up "You are Hoseok from Monsta X aren't you?"

He smirks and looks over his shoulder. "Yes, and what's your name?"

"Oh I am Y/n I am a new trainee," you say as you bow to him.

"Nice to meet you Y/n," he says as he leaves slightly embarrassed for being caught looking at her.

* * *

Hyunwoo and Hoseok collapsed on the floor, sweat dripping from their faces, breath heavy and fast. They had been going over the choreography for one of the new songs they would be performing for the upcoming tour. "I think we finally got it," Hyunwoo says "Think we should call it quits?"

"You can go, I need to fix the choreography for my duo with Hyungwon since he isn't going to be able to perform," Hoseok says as he leans his head back, looking up at the ceiling before closing his eyes. 

"Well don't push yourself too much," Hyunwoo says as he gets up, walking over to his bag. 

Once Hyunwoo was gone Hoseok slowly got up, removing his drenched shirt and walking over to his phone, grabbing a bottle of water. 

"Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't know someone was in this room!" A female voice says causing him to turn and look to see Y/n the girl he had met a few weeks prior. 

"It isn't a problem, do you need this room?" he says as he walks over, completely oblivious as to why she was covering her eyes. 

"Well, all the rest of the rooms are taken, I didn't hear music in this one so I figured it was vacant, I uh, I can leave if you need," she said blushes as she tried not to peek between her fingers to look at him. 

She had seen photos, she had seen videos. He was very well built and he loved to show it off, but seeing it in person, up close and personal made her nervous. He was gorgeous and she was a blushing mess.

"I was gonna take a quick break, you are more than welcome to use it if you don't mind me being here as well. We can share." He said smiling as he tilts his head to the side confused as to why she refused to look at him. 

"Uh, sure if you don't mind," she squeaked as she turned, setting her dance bag down, pulling out her water and music player. 

"Not at all," he said as he watched her walk over and plug her music player in, browsing through the songs, avoiding his gaze.

As he walked back over to his bag he sat down, leaning his back against the wall, the cold wall touching his back, making him realize that's why she was avoiding his gaze. 

Smirking he watched as she went into the middle of the floor, waiting for the song to end and waiting for it to repeat.

It was the same R&B song he had heard the few weeks prior, this time through her movements was stiff. She turned around trying to move her hips from side to side, with rigid movements it was making it seem awkward and she sighed as she stopped and then tried to do it again, only to fail once more.

"Struggling?" Hoseok asked only to get a nod from her. "Let me help you," he said as he got up, walking over to her.

"Show me again," he asked, watching her as she slowly rolled her hips, her shyness getting the better of her.

"Don't be shy here, can I touch you?" he asked again only getting a nod in return as her light pink blush darkens to a cherry red.

Slowly Hoseok puts his hands on her hips and telling her to do it again, she does and he grips her hips tighter, making her movements less rigid. "Relax you are too stiff, you were fine the other day. Think back to what you were thinking the last time we met," he whispered from behind her. 

Closing her eyes she slowly thinks back to the last time he had seen her, her thoughts thinking of how the girls dance on the guys in the clubs, slowly her body relaxed, her hips movements loosening and becoming more fluid. 

"Greats that much better," he says as he watches her start to loosen up, biting his lip as he watched her face relax, her blush fading and a smirk spreading across her pink lips. 

She didn't stop she kept going, leaning her head to the side as she began to roll her hips in a circle, moving her body back into his. Her movements still in time with the music.

Hoseok took the hint as he slowly began to move his hips in sync with hers, feeling as she continued to press herself further into his chest, her hands slowly coming up as she starts to improvise. Fully grinding back into him, causing a low growl to escape his lips. 

"Easy there," he whispers in her ear as she fully leans her head back to rest on his chest.

She chuckled, biting her lip as her shyness continued to fade.

Hoseok cocked his eyebrow as he watched her in the mirror, her body up against his bare chest, grinding herself back up into him, the look on her face pushing at his self-control, how did she go from being so shy to sexy in two seconds.

"What happened to your shy side?" he asked as he slowly ran his hand up her side, causing goosebumps to show on her skin.

"Don't even go their Hoseok, you tease just like I do. I have seen plenty of videos, you tease your fans so much on stage."

Hoseok groans as she grinds hard against him, making him bite his lip. "You wanna see teasing sweetheart?" he said, the last of his self-control gone with her snarky remark. 

He gripped onto her hips tightly and ground into her backside, bring his mouth next to her neck, ghosting her exposed neck with his lips, his warm breath causing her to gasp when he exhaled. 

"Two can play at this game sweetheart."


End file.
